


Ressurection

by Novaturient



Series: The Grey Side [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Betrayal, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Rebirth, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaturient/pseuds/Novaturient
Summary: A silly little thing like death wasn't going to keep Darth Plagueis down for long. He has things to do, damn it.





	Ressurection

What a waste.

Darth Plagueis looked down on his burned, mangled body. It would take years to begin again, to find a new body and fashion it to his liking. It would be a brutal, painful process. It would leave him weak, for a time. But he was alive. At least all his theories and practices had gotten him that far. 

His sight turned towards the murderer standing above him. Now that, that was the tragedy. His narrowed his eyes at his apprentice; Darth Sidious was still gloating. Was that really what it came down to? All that time, all that effort, all the days and nights...

Darth Plagueis had once promised his apprentice an eternity by his side. An empire that they could rule, together. He allowed himself one moment of sorrow, a moment to mourn what had been. Or, as he knew now, what he thought had been. Then, he let go. The affection Darth Plagueis held in his heart for the man evaporated in an instant; any ounce of respect, similarly, perished. 

Llet the man take what pleasure from it that he could, while it lasted. Darth Plagueis turned his gaze towards what lay beyond. He had never shared his greatest secret with Darth Sidious. The technique he had shared with Darth Sidious was only good for saving the lives of others; Darth Plagueis had kept the other to himself. It would be hilarious, when the fool realized that the key to youth, to life, was forever gone from him... by his own doing. Because of his greed and treachery, Darth Sidious would age. He would wither. He would die.

And Darth Plagueis would remain. As always.

He gathered his energy, and departed the room. As he left, he felt a shockwave move through the universe. Darth Plagueis didn't stop to see what caused it. It didn't matter. But oh, he savored the pulse of fear he sensed in it's wake.

Let him wonder. Let him worry.

,,,

Emperor Palpatine was dead.

Killed by his apprentice, ironically. 

Darth Plagueis listened to the news with the faintest of interest. The Empire would fall. It wouldn't really matter; something new would rise in it's place, as something always did. The cycle would begin again.

All he had to do was wait.

,,,

He rested, eyes closed.

It hadn't taken all that long, really. His new body was still healing. It would be a handful more years before it was back to it's peak condition, but he had a promising new apprentice to focus on in the meantime, and he'd inherited an army of his own. It was still in it's infancy, but soon, he would finally be able to begin his work again. With death properly subjugated, he could focus on his mission without fear. All in all? A victory.

"Sir," a young voice said, breaking through his thoughts. "You wanted to see me?"

He opened his eyes. "General Hux. I have a mission for you."

"I await your orders, Supreme Leader."

Darth Plagueis smiled.


End file.
